The Reason
by Myleny - Mymy
Summary: Os sentimentos de Heero pela pessoa mais importante da vida dele. Songfic, capítulo único.


**The Reason**

Por: Mymy

pensamento do personagem

- fala do personagem

I'm not a perfect person

Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita

There's many things I wish I didn't do

Há tantas coisas que eu queria não ter feito

Agora eu vejo que não sou tão perfeito como achava, eu percebo que estou me deixando guiar por sentimentos depois que eu conheci você, não apenas você, os outros também, que agora eu chamo de amigos. Eu vejo que quanto mais me afastava de você, ou pelo menos tentava, pois você sempre me achava, eu me feria e feria você, e agora eu me arrependo de ter feito isso.

But I continue learning

Mas eu continuo aprendendo

I never meant to do those things to you

Eu nunca quis fazer essas coisas com você

Conforme os dias passam eu vejo que estamos ficando mais unidos, isso não é bom. Eu sei que tenho que demonstrar todos os meus sentimentos, eu sei também que mudei muito, mas eu ainda estou aprendendo. Eu tenho certeza que você vai me esperar o tempo que for preciso, mas não acho justo fazer isso com você, você tem que viver a sua vida e não esperar eu aprender a lidar com a minha.

And so I have to say before I go

Então, eu tenho que dizer antes de partir

That I just want you to know

Que eu só quero que você saiba

Então é melhor eu dizer antes de ir para a nova missão que eu te amo, para mim só importa que você saiba a verdade, nada mais. Eu lhe garanto que não quero nada em troca.

I've found a reason for me

Eu encontrei uma razão para mim

To change who I used to be

Para mudar o que eu costumava ser

A reason to start over new

Uma razão para começar de novo

And the reason is you

E a razão é você

Você é a razão para a minha mudança, sem você eu continuaria a ser aquele soldado frio e sem sentimentos. Agora eu posso começar a viver de novo, eu sei que sempre vou ter missões, os outros também vão ter que cumprir missões, e você provavelmente terá várias outras coisas para fazer.

I'm sorry that I hurt you

Eu sinto muito se te machuquei

It's something I must live with everyday

É algo com que eu vou ter que viver todo dia

Eu sei que muitas vezes te machuquei com meu jeito distante, eu garanto que essa nunca foi a minha intenção.

And all the pain I put you through

E toda a dor que eu fiz você passar

I wish that I could take it all away

Eu queria poder jogar tudo fora

Toda a dor que eu lhe causei eu queria poder apagar, mas eu acho que você tem amigas que podem te ajudar mais do que eu.

And be the one who catches all your tears

E ser aquele que pega todas as suas lágrimas

That's why I need you to hear

E é por isso que eu preciso que você escute

Eu queria estar sempre com você, segurar as suas lágrimas e, caso eu não conseguir impedi-las, queria poder te abraçar, te confortar e dizer que te amo.

I've found a reason for me

Eu encontrei uma razão para mim

To change who I used to be

Para mudar o que eu costumava ser

A reason to start over new

Uma razão para começar de novo

And the reason is you (4x)

E a razão é você (4x)

- Heero! – ele ouviu seu nome ser chamado, já sabia quem era, mas não esperava que ela já tivesse lido a carta.

- Espera Heero, nós temos que conversar antes de você ir para a missão.

- Tudo o que eu tinha para falar eu escrevi na carta.

- Mas você não me deixou falar.

I'm not a perfect person

Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita

I never meant to do those things to you

Eu nunca quis fazer essas coisas com você

And so I have to say before I go

Então, eu tenho que dizer antes de partir

That I just want you to know

Que eu só quero que você saiba

- Vamos conversar na varanda.

- Você tinha razão quando disse que eu iria te esperar o tempo que fosse preciso.

- Mas eu não quero que você me espere.

- Mas eu quero esperar, pois você faz parte da minha vida, do meu coração e, mesmo que eu quisesse não conseguiria te esquecer, te tirar da minha vida, do meu coração. Eu te amo Heero, eu te amo.

I've found a reason for me

Eu encontrei uma razão para mim

To change who I used to be

Para mudar o que eu costumava ser

A reason to start over new

Uma razão para começar de novo

And the reason is you

E a razão é você

- Eu também te amo, Relena.

- Então esqueça essa bobagem de mudar, eu gosto de você assim mesmo.

- Eu fico feliz em ouvir isso. Mas agora eu tenho que ir para a missão, mas eu vou voltar o mais rápido possível.

- Eu que fico feliz em ouvir isso.

- Que bom. Vem aqui – O que eu senti quando a abracei e a beijei não tem descrição, eu nunca mais quero me separar da razão da minha vida.

I've found a reason to show

Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar

A side of me you didn't know

Um lado meu que você não conhece

A reason to start over new

Uma razão para começar de novo

And the reason is you

E a razão é você

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Esse fic seria como eles ficaram juntos, ou seja, seria antes do fic A chegada de três novas amigas. Espero que goste, e deixem reviews, bjos Mymy.


End file.
